


Game Night

by mk_tortie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/pseuds/mk_tortie
Summary: Sonia suggests they play horror games for Halloween.Set pre-episode 5 in Dangan Ronpa 3 (Side: Despair).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



It's Sonia who suggests they play horror games at Halloween. Their gaming afternoons have become a regular thing, but up until now it's always been Chiaki’s suggestion. So when Sonia brightly pulls out the boxes for _Tunnels of Fright_ , _Death Doorway_ , and _Citizen Terror!_ , a larger smile than any of them have ever seen on her spreads across Chiaki’s face.

‘I have purchased the games for us to play,’ Sonia says, looking proud of herself. ‘From a specialty store. I never knew that one could find so many wonderful games in one place!’

‘You mean a gaming store?’ Hiyoko says disdainfully. ‘What's so special about that, you huge weirdo?’

Sonia isn't deterred. ‘I would like to play this one first,’ she says brightly, brandishing the box for _Tunnels of Fright_. The box shows a stone corridor, with weapons stained with garish pink blood hanging from the walls. ‘It reminds me of home!’

‘Of home?’ Akane asks, incredulously. ‘What kind of a crazy country are you from, anyway?’

Sonia looks confused. ‘It is simply that we have a subterranean labyrinth in our castle. Like any castle, really!’ She shows Akane the box. ‘I have already played this a little in my room, and it is like two beans in a pod with my home!’

Chiaki takes the game from her and examines the box. She nods at Sonia. ‘Let’s play.’

They can have up to three players, so of course Chiaki plays the first game, and of course Sonia plays with her - after all, it was her idea! Gundam’s enthusiasm to join in is a bit of a surprise, but as soon as they reach the character selection and realise that you can play as a large, terrifying looking hamster-like creature, it all becomes clear.

‘Now, my Dark Devas of Destruction,’ Gundam announces gleefully. ‘We shall crush our opponents in this contest of fear!’

Sonia looks at Chiaki, her eyes already fixed on the screen and her hands on the controller. She looks at Gundam, his Devas ready to strike. ‘If I am to be victorious, I must concentrate,’ she says, sets her teeth together firmly, and tries to ignore the pep talk Nekomaru is shouting behind her.

‘...and you will WIN!’ he finishes. ‘Now get out there and give ‘em hell!’

‘Yeah!’ Akane chimes in. ‘Three, two, one…. Start!’

Already entirely focused on the screen, Chiaki hits start, and the game begins.

The aim of the game is pretty simple: avoid getting hit by any of the traps in the labyrinth, while racing the other players to the exit. Chiaki quickly takes the lead, navigating through the dark and blood-stained tunnels with ease, and expertly avoiding the flying obstacles. Sonia jerks her character, a female ninja, out of the way of some whirling axes, while Gundam’s hamsters twitch around his controller, as his on-screen hamster narrowly misses being skewered by thorns.

‘Nobody can take us out,’ Gundam declares confidently after another brush with onscreen death. ‘For we shall rule the world!’

‘I shall not lose!’ Sonia shouts. 

Chiaki smiles determinedly, and turns her character, a disconcertingly cheerful-looking pink-and-white rabbit, down yet another corridor. ‘Mind the _shuriken_ ,’ she advises, and Sonia squeals as her ninja nearly loses a hand to the flying metal stars, but manages to dive out of the way at the last minute.

By the time they hit level 10, the speed and frequency of the weapons falling and flying at them has reached such a pace that it’s amazing that none of their characters are unharmed. Metal balls fly through the air, but Chiaki expertly ducks and rolls to avoid them, her pink-and-white bunny avatar miraculously coming through intact. 

Behind her, a giant claw swings from the ceiling towards Sonia’s ninja’s face. ‘Watch out!’ Chiaki shouts, seemingly keeping an eye on all of their progress at once, and Sonia jams her thumb onto the ‘O’ button to jump out of the way. 

‘That was close!’ Sonia says. ‘But I shall not falter!’ 

A second later Gundam falls behind as a strange snake-like creature falls from the ceiling and winds itself around the neck of his oversized hamster avatar. 

‘Keep pressing square,’ Chiaki says, without even taking her eyes off the screen. ‘And don’t stop running!’

The snake falls away and Gundam laughs loudly. ‘Once I have sealed my position as Supreme Overlord of Ice, you shall sit beside me, and together we shall wreak terror and fear upon the land!’

‘I think he means thanks,’ Sonia hears Ryota say from behind them, and grins. ‘I have learned from practicing this game,’ she tells the others as she jerks her character away from a falling boulder, ‘that you do not lose until you can no longer move.’ She catches up with Chiaki. ‘And I can still defeat you both!’ 

Gundam laughs deeply. ‘No pathetic human being shall defeat the Dark Lord!’ he declares, and jumps his hamster in front of Sonia’s ninja.

‘The exit!’ Chiaki points out, and somehow manages to force her rabbit to move faster towards the end of the tunnel: a large door, with a glowing sign saying “GOAL”.

Sonia grits her teeth, ignores Gundam, and falls into the rhythm of jumping and moving to avoid the flying weaponry. ‘It is like my second escape from abduction!’ she says, gleefully, as she jumps over a spot where Chiaki triggered several spears, sticking up from the labyrinth floor.

They are neck and neck when they reach the exit, and by now their classmates are roaring their names, exited to see who might win the desperate race. Chiaki reaches the door a split second before the others, and jams her finger onto the ‘X’ button to trigger the end. Just as she does so, as all three of their characters reach the area around the doorway, spikes shoot from the floor and ceiling. ‘Watch out!’ she cries, twisting her avatar out of the way just in time.

Sonia leaps left and Gundam rolls right. The spikes tear across the screen and disappear into the walls, and the door opens.

  
**DRAW!**  
_**Play again?**_  


Gundam drops his controller in disgust. ‘Egads!’ he says. ‘How could we be thwarted like this!’ He stands up. ‘Come, Devas… We must find another route to world domination.’ The hamsters race up his arms, and he swirls out of the room.

‘Ugh, what a sore loser!’ Hiyoko says, and plops into the seat next to Sonia, grabbing his disgarded controller. ‘My turn! I bet I can destroy all you losers.’

Sonia turns to Chiaki and smiles. ‘We did it!’ she says happily.

Chiaki gives her a small smile. ‘We did it,’ she agrees, then bites her lip. ‘I’m sorry nobody won, though. I just wanted to help everyone make it to the end.’

Sonia shrugs. ‘I did not make it so far in any previous round,’ she says. ‘I shall name this a win!’ She waves her controller in a royal gesture. ‘Do not despair. Let us try it again! After all, they say, do they not: “If at first you are not successful, take the bull by its horns!”’ Looking sideways at Hiyoko, she adds: ‘And if anyone is to lose here, it will not be me.’

Hiyoko makes an aggrieved noise. Chiaki looks confused for a moment, then lets out a small laugh. ‘Let’s go,’ she says.


End file.
